2011
This article contains information on e-wrestling events that happened in Lords of Pain Wrestling (LPW) in 2011. 'Events' 'January' *'January 1' - To kick-off the New Year, Tromboner Man is promoted as LPW Wiki's fourth administrator. Congratulations! *'January 4' - The Watchmen surpass the MWA for the longest cumulative reign of holding the LPW Undisputed World Tag Team Championship, surpassing them with 228 days. *'January 9' - LPW saw the return of the LPW 24/7 Hardcore Thread. *'January 14' - Honor Roll **Ken Ryans, after only returning at Altered Reality V, defeated Styxx for the LPW International Heavyweight Championship, covering Styxx twice after hitting the Death Row DDT. **LPW World Heavyweight Championship Sheepster no-showed his match against Morpheus, leaving his title reign in jeopardy. **Tromboner Man overcame Mass Chaos, with the help of Seth Omega. After demantling TBM on the steel steps, Chaos was attacked by Omega with a chair, before Omega escapted through the crowd. **''Pyromania'' General Manager Drew Michaels came up short against Ultramarcus, who hit the Canadian Destroyer for the win. **The Watchmen retained their LPW Undisputed World Tag Team Championship belts after The Hardcore Degenerates attacked contenders The Prophecy of Violence, with Watchmen taking advantage and hitting the Repentance/Last Laugh combination to finish the match. **Ash Strife once again defended his title successfully, showing off his new agility, hitting a diving splash for the win. **Big B. Brown proved all of his critcs wrong, overcoming Seth Omega, Nigel Vanderbilt and champion Son of Shockey to win the LPW Hardcore Championship. **DeSean J. Connery, as well as earning a LPW Western States Heritage Championship match, qualified for the thrird round of the Phoenix Cup, alongside Cripsy, Ryan James, and Sean Jensen. 'Febuary' *'Febuary 6' - LPW Pyromania 17.3: Pick Your Poison **Ultramarcus and Ken Ryans set their Poisons, with Ryans the only one of the two to beat their opponent. Marcus was beaten by his Poison in Tromboner Man, losing his LPW Western States Heritage Championship. On the other end, Ryans defeated his Poison Black Reaper, thus retaining his LPW International Heavyweight Championship. *'Febuary 8' - LPW Insanity LIVE from Memphis **Despite being absent his match against Morpheus at Honor Roll, Sheepster once again proved to the LPW universe why he's the LPW World Heavyweight Championship, by defeating Monroe, but suffered a beatdown by Monroe and guest referee Phantom Lord. As Gravis attempted to seal the deal, both cYnical and guest commentator Morpheus even the odds. 'March' *'March 6' - LPW Pyromania 17.4 **DeSean J. Connery overcame Ryan James to win the Phoenix Cup, but that wasn't the shock of the night. Eddie B. made his return, with DJC handing Eddie the cup, as well as the write to compete in the LPW International Heavyweight Championship match at One Way Ticket. *'March 7' - LPW Insanity LIVE from Springfield **Tonight, darkness took over Insanity, with the returning Morpheus winning the LPW World Heavyweight Championship from Sheepster. Towards the end of the match, Sheepster attempted the Spare RIbs, but Morpheus prevailed, reversing it into the Dream Vortex, then covering the Welshman for the win. 'April' *'April 10' - At All Costs **Toninght was the start of a revolution. Ash Strife successfully defended his LPW United States Championship against Jason Gravis, but that was only the beginning. The Insanity General manager was revealed as Eric Scorpio, who revealed his new stable, The Apocalypse, consisting of Strife, X, the returning Syanide, and another man, who would be revealed on a telecast of Insanity in the near future. **As LPW World Heavyweight Champion Morpheus was stuck in Japan, the main event was cancelled, but contender cYnical still has a match, taking on Sheepster, the man who recently lost the World title. cYnical ended up winning the bout, hitting the Negative Outlook for the win. **In a legendary cage match, X overcame the legend in Phantom Lord, hitting the X-Bomb off the top of the cage, and covering the downed Phantom for the win. **Seth Corleone vs. Manny Gallego, Seth Omega vs. Mass Chaos, whatever you want to call the match up, it is still a match of the ages. Omega defeated Chaos in a Strong Style match, hitting the Sliding D Elbow Smash for the win. **Nigel Vanderbilt defeated Andy Savana in a grudge match, with the match being one in a very different way. Vanderbilt pinned Savana after attacking him with a chair, and forced the referee to restart the match, giving Nigel the bragging rights. **Big B. Brown successfully defended his LPW Hardcore Championship against Zenith and Ozzy Crerar, pinning Ozzy after Zenith hit his signeture Limit Buster. **The game of one-up had ended, with Steve Storme defeating Azreal in a Rookie Superstar match, with Azreal suffering his first loss, and Storme continuing his single undefeated streak. *'April 10' - One Way Ticket **The most controversial ending in LPW history, Ken Ryans successfully defended his LPW International Heavyweight Championship by default in a 6-Man TLC match. After all other opponents, Styxx, Ultramarcus, Drew Michaels and Eddie B., were ruled unable to continue, Ryans and Tromboner Man remained. As a ladder was about to fall over with both Ryans and TBM ontop, they both locked in their finishing moves, the Death Row DDT and the Spitvalve, and fell to the floor. Both men were unable to continue, so Ryans won the match, but only barely. **The Age of the Watchmen has ended, with the Age of the Wisemen beginning. Ash Strife pinned Black Reaper after locking in the Violent Love, ending Watchmen's near 300 day reign. **Tromboner Man, before competing in a TLC match, defeated the newly reformed Ryan James after hitting the Spitvalve, in the process defending his LPW Western States Heritage Championship. **In a one-off return, Eddie B. defeated Jeff Watson hitting the Lowered Expectations: Uncut for the win. **The Prophecy of Violence gained two members, and lost one, at One Way Ticket. Daniel Pleasant cost his partner and brother Michael Stone the match, Sean Jensen came out and announced that both MC Steel and Dick Dynamo had joined PoV. **The rarely seen strap match was the stipulation for the LPW Television Championship match, where Atlas Adams defeated Cripsy, touching all four turnbuckles after forcing Cripsy out of conciousness with the Sleeper Cell. **The 13 year old Kaiser Kidd defeated Richard Michaels, Joe Michaels and Sim Lee Amazing in a LPW Television Championship Contenders match, with Kidd hitting the Halo Effect on J. Michaels before covering. **Jack "The Pitbull" Daniels fought Frank Capone to a no contest, but with help of a different kind. The match was ruled a no-contest after The Anarchists members Seth Omega and Steve Storme attacked both men during the match, before announcing Atlas Adams and his TV title would go to Insanity. 'May' *'May 2' - LPW Pyromania 18.1 **In a rematch from the final moments of the classic TLC match at One Way Ticket, Ken Ryans was defeated for his prestigious LPW International Heavyweight Championship by Tromboner Man, who hit the Intonation Buster. But that wasn't the biggest news of the night. Pyromania General Manager Drew Michaels came to the ring to praise the man who he had stripped of his LPW Western States Heritage Championship earlier in the night, but the celebration was short lived. D. Hammond Samuels made his first appearence since the brand has been rebranded, revealing that it was infact Drew's idea to send TBM to the Australian Army, leaving Tromboner Man in shock. *'May 10' - LPW Insanity LIVE from Atlantic City **The first round of the Master of the Asylum, Eric Scorpio's baby, was completed in Atlantic City. 16 men advanced: Andy Savana, Ultramarcus, Cripsy and Ozzy Crerar (who defeated Sean Jensen, Nigel Vanderbilt, Bloodrose and MC Steel in a Hardcore Tornado Tag match), Mass Chaos, Styxx, Ash Strife and Azreal (who defeated Sheepster, Kaiser Kidd, Trey Spruance and Dante Odiah in a Steel Cage Match), Jeff Whitt, Big B. Brown, Steve Storme and Daniel Pleasant (who defeated Magic, Xander Kross, Cpt. Crooked and Drew Michaels), and Dick Dynamo, cYnical, Jason Gravis and Jeff Watson (who defeated Zenith, X, Syanide and Atlas Adams in a Cleansed by Fire Elimination match). In addition, Drew Michaels was selected to replace Jason Gravis in the second round. *'May 21' - List of LPW World Tag Team Champions becomes LPW Wiki's 900th article! 'June' *'June 8' - LPW Pyromania 18.2 **Drew Michaels' plan worked to perfection, teaming with Styxx to defeat Tromboner Man and Michaels' handpicked partner N'itomniskittel, after Styxx hit the Terror Cutter for the win. After Styxx walked backstage, and N'itomniskittel was helped to the back by trainers, Tromboner Man challenged Micahels to a match, which Michaels accepted, with the first match for Sacrificial Creed booked between the two in a Tijuana Cage match for the LPW International Heavyweight Championship. *'June 16'- - LPW Insanity: Gold **In a special Gold edition of Insanity, Drew Michaels defeated 16 other men, with accidental help from SoL, to win the Master of the Asylum Battle Royal. In other matches, Morpheus and Big B. Brown successfully defended their titles, Nigel Vanderbilt and Mass Chaos winning the LPW Television Championship and LPW United States Championship respectivly, and Seth Omega was defeated by Eric Scorpio's handpicked opponent The Rabbi. *'June 30' - LPW Pyromania 18.3: Resurrection **For the first time on Pyromania television, the LPW Western States Heritage Championship was defended in the main event. After Drew Michaels stripped Tromboner Man of the title, Sean Jensen, Justus, and DeSean J. Connery fought for the title., with the Prophecy of Violence leader in Jensen coming out on top. 'July' *'July 12' - LPW Insanity LIVE from Hartford **In the quarter-finals of the Master of the Asylum, Andy Savana bested cYnical, Mass Chaos while retaining the LPW United States Championship, pinned Steve Storme, and Ash Strife overcame both Styxx and Big B. Brown. Also, in one of Eric Scorpio's "Trial of Scorpio" match, The Rabbi defeated Seth Omega, who had been drugged by Bobino before the match, while Omega was beaten down after the match. 'August' *'August 2' - LPW Pyromania 18.4 **Drew Michaels stepped into the ring against Styxx, as LPW International Heavyweight Champion Tromboner Man watching on backstage. Michaels came out ontop, before TBM came to the ring to confront Michaels. After a heated argument, TBM made a bet with Michaels: if Drew Michaels won, he would win the LPW International Heavyweight Championship, but if he lost, he would have to relinguish his spot as Pyromania General Manager. *'August 4' - Insanity LIVE from Portland **The semi-finals of the Master of the Asylum took place, with Drew Michaels defeating Andy Savana, and Mass Chaos defeating Ash Strife, signifying a Misfit match up for The Madness. Also, after his protege Seth Omega felt the wrath of Eric Scorpio in recent telecasts, Steve Storme overcame Australis leader Styxx in another one of Scorpio's "Trial of Scorpio" match. 'September' *'September 4' - Sacrificial Creed **The wart between the former Madcore Misfits tag team partners was finally concluded, and in the best possible way: for the LPW International Heavyweight Championship inside a Tijuana Cage match. In the end, Tromboner Man reigned supreme, pinning Drew Michaels after hitting the Inotation Buster through the fall of the cage. **The Redemption match stipulations were announced, as Jeff Watson and DeSean J. Connery defeated various stars of Pyromania to choose their place in the Redemption Rumble, to take place at Redemption. **Sean Jensen's LPW Western States Heritage Championship reign was ended by the former Watchmen Justus, after Jensen tapped to the Walls of Jericho. **Two stables entered the ring, but only one left superior. After months of mind games and one-upmanship, The Prophecy of Violence defeated Australis, ending their stable wars. **The Mighty Dyno Might retained his LPW Pure Wrestling Championship against Monroe and Aldous Gregory, after hitting a Double Jump Corkscrew Moonsault on Gregory. *'September ' - The Madness' **The dreams of Seth Omega and The Rabbi were crushed, as Morpheus retained his LPW World Heavyweight Championship, pinning Rabbi after hitting a running yakuza kick. **The Wisemen's X and Ash Strife once again reigned supreme with LPW Undisputed World Tag Team Championship in hand, defeating The Prophecy of Violence's Matt Clark and Dick Dynamo in a Escape from Hell match. After the match, POV leader Sean Jensen shocked the world, aligning with Strife and X. **The winner of The Master of the Asylum was crowned, as Mass Chaos defeated his former Misfits' partner Drew Michaels to win the match, after forcing Michaels to submit to the Professer Chaos Lock. **In a rematch from the PWA years, cYnical oinned the returning "Sick" Nick in a bloody battle. **Azreal lost his LPW Television Championship to rival Steve Storme in an "I Quit" match by chocking him with wire with help from the ring post. **Former Franchise Players teammates Nigel Vanderbilt and Big B. Brown came up short to Andy Savana and Ozzy Crerar after Savana pinned Vanderbilt with a roll up. **Owner's Cup winner Bobino used his cup to defeat Magic in a Hardcore match. 'October' *'October 11''' - 'LPW Pyromania 19.1 **In the first ever MMA match in LPW's history, The Mighty Dyno Might defended his LPW Pure Wrestling Championship against inaugural champion Jeff Watson. In the first round, Watson went to the end to match with the Unbearable Pain, but the time got the best of him. In the second round, Dyno used his his wrestling skills to gain advantage, using a DDT and a spear to take down Watson. In the third and final round, Dyno used the Explosivecide to knock out Watson and retain his Pure title. *'October 16' - LPW Insanity LIVE from Miami **With the road to Altered Reality 6 officially underway, as Team Insanity, composed of LPW World Heavyweight Champion Morpheus, cYnical, Ultramarcus and [Azreal, defeated Team Pyromania, composed of LPW International Heavyweight Champion Tromboner Man, Styxx, Ryan James and Sean Jensen. But the aftermath resulted in Seth Omega taking out cYnical, Insanity superstars beating down their Pyromania rivals, and the debut of The Awakened. 'November' *'November 12' - LPW Insanity LIVE from Cancún **Andy Savana took on Nigel Vanderbilt in an "Everything on the Line" ladder match. Toward the end of the match, both Vanderbilt and Savana were on the ladder brawling. As Vanderbilt gained the upper hand, Whore interfered on Savana's behalf and low blowed Vanderbilt, before Savana flipped him off, landing on a ladder already set up outside. Savana grabbed the briefcase, retaining his LPW United States Championship, and ending his feud with his Vanderbilt. *'November 13' - LPW Pyromania 19.2 **LPW veteran Styxx become the seventh Triple Crown Champion and the forth Grand Slam Champion by defeating Justus for the LPW Western States Heritage Championship. In other matches, The Mighty Dyno Might, Cyborg Lincoln, and Daniel Pleasant, representing Pyromania, defeated Insanity's cYnical, Ultramarcus and Big B. Brown to gain entry to and prevent Insanity participating in the Redemption Rumble. 'December' *'December 7' - LPW Pyromania 19.3: Night of the Number One Contender **Insanity vs. Pyromania was once again the main event, with ColourBlind's DeSean J. Connery and Xander Kross pitted against cYnical and Solomon Idol in a Singapore Cane match, with Idol the only man with a cane. After ColourBlind picked up the win, an enraged cYnical blue a fireball into the face of Idol. As two of Idol's four PERCs beat down DJC and XK, they removed their hats, revealing themselves to be Sean Jensen and X, before Jensen declined their LPW Undisputed World Tag Team Championship match. Jensen instead announced that the two would face off for the contendership at All-Stars agajnst The remaining two "PERCs", The Awakened's Azreal and Steve Storme. *'December 12' - LPW Insanity LIVE from Transylvania **LPW United States Champion Andy Savana and cYnical took on LPW World Heavyweight Champion Morpheus and Big B. Brown. Earlier in the show, General Manager Master Chief Phillips announced that Savana would challenge the world champion at Epic, but before then, Savana and Morpheus would defend their titles at All-Stars. During the match, Morpheus and Brown didn't see eye-to-eye with their ring skills, leading to Morpheus slapping Brown across the face. While this was going on, Savana grabbed a mic, and revealed it would be Brown who would challenge him for his world ltitle. Brown then nailed Morpheus with a Big B. Brown Bomb, allowing Savana to cover for the win. *'December 31' - LPW 2011 - Year in Review **Hosted by Robert Lillehammer and Blazing Phoenix, the Year in Review summarised the year of 2011 in LPW, from Honor Roll through to LPW Insanity LIVE from Transylvania, featuring 12 of the biggest and most influential matches and moments of the year. **Tromboner Man vs. Drew Michaels at Sacrificial Creed was announced as winner of the Match of the Year award. **Andy Savana vs. Nigel Vanderbilt was announced as winner of the Feud of the Year award. **Drew Michaels reveals he was the mastermind behind Tromboner Man's exile was announced as winner of the Moment of the Year award. Category:Years